


Unnamed Ficlet

by Kitsune_flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame
Summary: Vincent comes home to find his kitty isn't feeling too well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Unnamed Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those short stories that rolled around in my head for a while.

"Neko, I'm home!" Vincent Hill called out as he entered the house. He hung up his jacket and placed his keys on a table by the door.

"Neko?" he called again; this time a little louder. There was a sound of movement upstairs.

"I'm up here, Vince," a soft female voice shouted. Vincent frowned slightly as he headed for the steps. When he got to the bedroom, his frown deepened.

Curled up into a tight little ball was his girlfriend Carla; or Neko as she liked to be called when she was dressed up. Vincent could just make out a black faux fur top and shorts, with a long, cat-like tail attached. Furry cuffs for both wrists and legs were lying next to her on the bed; while her ears and collar sat on the bedside table.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked as he sat next to her and placed a hand on her back. Carla gave a pain-filled groan and arched slightly into his touch.

"I think I had something that's not agreeing with me. I feel terrible." Vincent moved his hand from her back to her stomach.

"Were you still trying to dress up? Even thought you were feeling poorly?" Carla nodded weakly.

"Silly," Vincent whispered as he leaned over and kissed her on the head. "I will be right back." Vincent went downstairs and poured a glass of water and grabbed a few crackers.

"Here," he said when he came back into the room. "This might help a little. Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Carla sat up slowly; pain flashing over her face. When she was finally sitting up, she took a few of the crackers and nibbled on them slowly. While she ate, Vincent slowly worked off her shorts and top. Once she finished her water, he tucked her into bed. He quickly stripped off his work clothes and curled up behind her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Carla shrugged slightly.

"Not really. Maybe a nap might help." Vincent placed a hand on her stomach started rubbing in slow circles. He felt her murr quietly and lean into the touch. He smiled softly as he placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Rest up. You can be my frisky kitty later." Carla huffed out a laugh as she let out a yawn.

"Okay. It's a deal."


End file.
